Super School
by Phantazmars
Summary: Violet is a new student at Super School things start out a little crazy when she meets Buddy. Mirage thinks Buddy should be hers and Violet isn't quite sure what to think about Buddy. Synlet SyndromeViolet. ON HIATUS - waiting till summer
1. Chapter 1

u Disclaimer: /u I do claim ownership of the Incredibles characters – this is merely a piece of fan fiction.

u The Setting: /u This story takes place a college for supers. There are various age groups at the school, as it isn't limited to just college levels. Violet however is there to attend the college portion. The characters have never met, so I suppose you could refer to it as taking place in a parallel dimension. Personalities are going to be the same, as well as a few side characters, example: Mirage. The rest of the characters – if they don't sound familiar that's because I made them up to help with plot reasons.

Chapter One

Violet took a deep breath and climbed her way up the steps towards the school. She had just stared college at a school for supers, and she was horribly nervous.

"Hi you must be Violet. Let me help you with that," a girl with straight blonde hair grabbed one of Violet's suitcases out of her hand.

"Uh, and you are?" Violet could still feel the butterflies in her stomach lurching about. She hoped she didn't sound rude, which was a bad habit of hers.

"Krista, I'm your room mate. Come on I'll show you to your room. " Krista walked through the large wooden double doors that had been propped open. Other students were bustling about with their own schedules. Violet had arrived late in the week, and she felt like everyone was well suited except for her. Krista led Violet down a large corridor and took a turn towards smaller hallways that contained the dorm rooms.

Violet was so consumed in observing her surroundings that she didn't notice where she was going.

"Oof," she felt like she had hit a brick wall. She had bumped into someone. That someone had remained standing while she had lost her balance and began teetering backward. An arm caught her around the waist and pulled her forward. She remained on her feet.

"Watch it, kid," grumbled a voice. Violet looked up. Her eyes were first drawn to the short brilliant red hair and then to his intense blue eyes. Violet stood there gawking her eyes slipping quickly over his form. Fit. Very fit. She examined the arms that had rescued her from falling, a little more closely.

"Sorry. Hi my name's Violet," she extended a hand expecting him to shake it. He glanced down at her hand and raised an eyebrow. Violet was momentarily confused when she realized her hand wasn't visible. She blushed, and made her hand visible.

"Buddy," grumbled Krista.

"Hello, Krista," smiled Buddy. "Staying out of people's heads I hope… Oh, that's right thanks to my little invention you can't read minds like you used to. That's what you get for stealing answers to tests out of peoples heads."

Krista glared at Buddy, but then she looked up a smile breaking on her face. "Mirage, how are you," she called to someone behind Buddy. Only there was no one there. Buddy's head whipped around, as he looked frantically for the one Krista was calling to. When he saw that no one was there he turned back to face Krista but she was gone.

Violet's hand had been snatched up as she was pulled away, with Krista in the lead. Starring back Violet caught a glimpse of the attractive man she had just met, and a small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

Once in their room Krista plopped Violet's suitcase onto the bed.

"So, you must have psychic abilities," commented Violet, wondering how she could bring up Buddy without seeming too interested in him.

Krista smiled. "Correct! And you have the ability to turn invisible."

"And create force fields," informed Violet.

"Awesome." Krista turned to her side of the room to mess with a few papers on her desk. She picked one up and handed it to Violet. "Here's your schedule."

Violet thanked her, while she was still trying to think of a way to ask about Buddy. "That guy…" began Violet.

"Carrot-head?" Krista asked, "Oh, he's a favorite of the Headmaster. He doesn't actually have powers, but he is _supposedly_ a genius. What he doesn't know is that his stupid little gadget doesn't prevent me from seeing all thoughts. I can see the surface conscious thoughts. Like…" Krista's eyes narrowed in thought and then they sprang open. "Like how you totally have the hots for him!"

"Hey, don't use your powers on me," blushed Violet. She stared at Krista wondering if there was a way to hide what you were thinking.

Krista laughed. "He's much to old for you anyways. He's like five years older than you. He was supposed to be graduated within the year, but the Headmaster has him taking classes just to experience real school life. You see he could have been teaching when he was like sixteen."

Violet cleared her throat ready to ask her next daring question. "Is he seeing any body?"

"There is one thing you should know before I answer that… You see Mirage, one of the upper classmen, she is currently… pursuing Buddy and you would do well not to get into her way."

Violet crossed her arms. "She can't be that tough. What's her power?"

Krista shrugged. "I don't know I suppose seduction…" Krista laughed when she saw the look on Violet's face. "I'm kidding. I have no clue. I've only been talking to the kids around the school, and some kids want to wait and show their powers off in the training classes. That and there's only so much information a girl can learn through gossip."

Krista helped Violet finish unpacking and when they were done Krista voted on a tour of the campus. Violet went ahead, leading the way, and stepped out into the hall. Once more she found herself colliding with a solid fleshy object.

"Why do you keep bumping into me?" breathed a voice.

"I'm not doing it on purpose," informed Violet. "Maybe you should think about being in the right place at the right time."

Buddy stood in the doorway for a moment looking Violet over. "You're much easier to look at when parts of you aren't missing," he smiled mockingly. Then a voice called his name down the hall. His eyes grew wide. "Well, I've got to be going. And who says I wasn't at the right place at the right time," he winked and took of down the hall.

Violet smiled to herself satisfied. She turned to tell Krista she was wrong that there was nothing wrong with a little age difference. "You see Krista, Buddy…"

"What about Buddy," called a silky voice – the same one that had called after Buddy. Violet turned around and to see whom she knew must be Mirage. With a defeated sigh, Violet sized up Mirage's perfectly slender figure and gorgeous white hair that looked to be almost as silky as her voice.

"My name is Mirage. Have you seen a tall muscular redhead pass by here?"

Violet's mouth was open and the words flew out before she could think them through properly, "You must be the one Buddy was talking about."

"Buddy was talking about me?" Mirage asked.

"Oh, yes, he told us how well your name suited you."

Mirage paused waiting for Violet to explain further. "He warned us not to get to close lest we see through the illusion of your beauty. I'm sorry, but he ran away because he only dares to look at you from a distance." Violet's mouth shut and then she realized that she had probably not said the right thing, for Mirage was narrowing her eyes in rage. Violet sighed knowing that she had not even been at the school for a day and she had already made an enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

u Disclaimer: /u I do claim ownership of the Incredibles characters – this is merely a piece of fan fiction.

u The Setting: /u This story takes place a college for supers. There are various age groups at the school, as it isn't limited to just college levels. Violet however is there to attend the college portion. The characters have never met, so I suppose you could refer to it as taking place in a parallel dimension. Personalities are going to be the same, as well as a few side characters, example: Mirage. The rest of the characters – if they don't sound familiar that's because I made them up to help with plot reasons.

Chapter Two

Violet realized of course that what she had said couldn't have put her in good terms with Mirage so she tried to smile politely and erase what had been said. "Honest," Violet said quickly. "I think you are very pretty. I'd give anything to look like you," Violet heard Krista snicker behind her, no doubt learning the truth from reading Violet's mind.

Continuing to sweet talk Violet told Mirage that if it wasn't too much trouble Violet would love to see how she did her makeup. Mirage smiled smugly at Violet's flattery the insult from before a passing thing. Mirage left Violet and Krista inviting them to have lunch with her later that afternoon. Once she was gone Krista began to laugh.

"She is very self-absorbed, so much in fact that she believed everything you said," Krista giggled.

Violet crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "You would have believed me too, if it wouldn't have been for your _talent. _I am a very convincing liar."

"Yeah whatever," Krista smiled. "Come on let's go tour the grounds."

Krista, having been there only a couple more days than Violet, didn't exactly know where everything was, but Violet found that to be the best part as together they explored and familiarized themselves with the vast school grounds.

Violet and Krista were outside walking around a garden on the side of the building, when a strange burst of color appeared above a hedge before them. It had only appeared for a moment however. Curious, Violet ventured closer. She walked around the hedge to find Buddy crouching down muttering to himself. When he looked over and saw her he jumped and gave out a yelp of surprise.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded facing her.

Violet starred at him perplexed. "Strange… I was just about to ask you the same thing."

Buddy narrowed his striking blue eyes at her. "You do realize that you've just blown my cover."

"From what?" Violet asked a smile dancing in her eyes. She already knew what he was hiding from, and this gave her extreme pleasure to know that Buddy wasn't the least bit interested in Mirage.

"You are very annoying, Vicky or something right? Actually, no, I don't care." Buddy spun around and headed away from Violet, to go find a new hiding spot or what, she didn't know. Force fields bubbled up around her fists, as she felt a wave of rage soar through her. She didn't care about Buddy anymore. He was such a jerk. Mirage could have him. Violet turned around and stormed off back towards Krista, who needn't ask about what Violet was feeling or in this case – thinking. Nice thing about having a physic friend was that they knew what was going on in your mind as not to ask irritating questions.

Krista walked with Violet in silence before finally working up the courage to say something. "First, I just want to say. I told you not to worry about him." Violet glared at her, but Krista put her hands up in defense. "And secondly, he thinks that you are gorgeous, only very annoying and irritating, that and he thinks that you –"

Violet cut Krista off, "You should have stopped after 'gorgeous'." Krista looked at Violet apologetically, Violet smiled and Krista sighed with relief smiling back glad to know that Violet wasn't too angry with her.

They walked around for a bit more when Krista decided to keep their lunch date with Mirage, Violet hadn't planned on going but Krista thought it was a good idea.

"I'll meet you in the lunch area, there's something I want to run and get in my room so I'll meet you there." Krista went back towards the rooms and Violet set off towards the area where students were supposed to eat their meals. She decided to take the outside route, walking among the bushes and flowers. Violet was mulling over what she would say and talk about with Mirage – feeling slightly nervous about the whole thing - when she tripped over something. She went flying forwards landing on something firm but not completely uncomfortable.

Violet didn't get up right away instead she looked into the eyes of the person she had landed on. She had knocked the wind out of him so he was a little delayed in scolding her.

"Once again you've managed to bump into me… or in this case smash me." It was Buddy. Violet rolled her eyes purple eyes. This would have been welcome if she wouldn't have already decided she wanted nothing to do with him.

"I wasn't the one laying on the ground. You are quite mental you know that?" Violet implored.

"Damn you smell good," muttered Buddy to quite for Violet to hear. Buddy sneered. "I'm a frickin genius," he said in retort to her comment.

Violet began to push against his chest to lift herself up, when his arms wrapped firmly around her. She opened her mouth in protest but he pressed a hand against it. He was starring beneath the bush he was laying behind. It was much to short for him to have crouched behind, so Violet imagined he had been laying on the cool grass hidden from sight while not worrying about being found… until now.

He shushed her and continued to peer through the bushes. Violet heard voices, a silky voice in particular was very familiar. Mirage was certainly determined to track Buddy down. Violet couldn't help but notice how comfortable it was to have Buddy's arm wrapped around her. She felt so small in comparison to him, but instead of feeling intimidated she felt safe. Quickly she wiped these thoughts from her mind, and instead focused on a way to get back at Buddy. A sinister grin spread across her face underneath Buddy's hand. He turned to her, not seeing the smile but seeing her eyes contain a mischievous glint. Violet created a force field in-between her mouth and Buddy's hand and let it expand moving his hand away from her face.

"Oh, Bud--" Violet wasn't able to finish her sentence because Buddy rolled over pinning Violet to the ground. This movement broke her concentration and the force field disappeared. Buddy placed his hand back over her mouth but it was too late. Violet saw the gorgeous face before he did – as she was lying on her back staring up. The long silver hair of Mirage hung down over the bush as she leaned over it. Mirage's eyes grew wide as she tried to make sense of the scene she was witnessing.

Violet's eyes must have grown wide as well, because Buddy realized Violet was looking at something. Slowly he turned his head.

"Why, hello Mirage," he said calmly. "I was just showing Vicky here a wrestling move she said couldn't be done."

Violet sighed, wondering if that was the best excuse a _genius_ could come up with.

Mirage narrowed her eyes. "You'll have to show me this move as well sometime," her voice was irritatingly level and calm.

Buddy quickly jumped up and waved. "I've got somewhere I need to be. Bye." He spun around and stalked off away from Mirage. Violet shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I guess he was right, I should watch wrestling more often. He's such a jerk." Mirage said nothing for a long time just starring into Violet's eyes cynically.

"Come on," Mirage said finally with a sigh, "let's go eat lunch."

Walking with Mirage to the lunch area was aggravating; Violet kept waiting for her to say something about Buddy. Violet wanted to reassure Mirage that she had no interest in Buddy what so ever, but all Violet did was ramble on about what she thought of the school so far. Finally they made it to the tables and there sat Krista with a few other people. Krista waved them over and Mirage and Violet sat down.

"This is Rebecca, she's able to phase through things 'n such," Krista started as soon as Violet sat down. Rebecca had straight brown hair and was very cute. She smiled brightly at Violet making violet feel welcome. Mirage clearly knew everyone at the table as she already began talking with the boy next to her. Krista went on introducing everyone, Violet felt slightly shy and she nervously swept her bangs to the side. Once they had gotten their food everyone slowly eased into casual conversations with one another. A guy named Jason was watching Krista with admiration and Violet wondered if the broad smile Krista wore was from reading his mind.

Mirage cleared her throat and Violet braced herself. "So, Violet tell us a bit about yourself, did you leave any sweethearts behind, what's your family like?" Everyone around the table stopped their conversation their eyes on Violet.

"There was one sweetheart, who is still my boyfriend," lied Violet. "His name's Tony. We're still going to stay in touch. I have yet to meet anyone here that I am remotely attracted to," lied Violet again, "that I'm sure we're still going to be together. You know try the long distance relationship thing." Violet dared not look at Krista for fear that she would loose her confidence.

Mirage smiled coyly, "There's no one here that you find to be worthy enough of a relationship?"

Violet shrugged. "I guess it is my first day, but I'm so far not impressed." Violet was so concerned about reassuring Mirage that she didn't like Buddy that she forgot that there were other boys sitting at the table. She hoped that she didn't hurt their feelings. She shot a glance around; it seemed though that everyone was already starting to pair up – with the exception of Mirage and herself. Krista and the Jason guy had lost interest half way through Violet's conversation and were involved deeply with talking to one another.

"Well," started the girl named Misty who had bright blue hair, "just be sure to stay away from Buddy. Mirage has already staked claims on him."

Mirage laughed a tinkling giggle, "And I always get what I want."

The subject closed with that, and slowly Violet felt the pressure ease off of her as the talk turned to classes and studies. Violet also learned that Misty was able to manipulate water. Jason's power, however, still remained a mystery, as he and Krista weren't really apart of the group's conversation. Rebecca talked about how once when she was little she had a horrible nightmare about zombies coming to get her and she had phased right through her bedroom floor and landed in the basement.

When lunch was over Krista and Violet spent the rest of the afternoon figuring out where all their classes were. They had dinner and wandered around a bit more. Krista admitted to liking Jason and was excited about her first class tomorrow because she had it with him. Violet had an Honors Literature class and she was looking forward to it. She didn't know whom she had in her class but she didn't care, it was a chance to make new friends.

Calling it a night Krista and Violet headed back to their room, Krista, however, got stopped in the hall by Jason and Violet went on ahead leaving the two behind to talk. Violet turned the corner, which she hoped was the right one, to her room. Forcefully a hand grabbed her upper forearm from behind her and spun her around. In surprise she turned invisible, but once she was facing the one who had grabbed her she slowly returned visible as his eyes scanned through the air angrily not sure where her eyes were.

"Hi," sneered Violet with a smirk. She ripped her arm out of his grasp. Buddy, no able to see her eyes, was glaring with his blue eyes starring straight at her purple orbs.

"You," he growled, "are so in trouble. Mirage is going to want to have a talk about you and me."

Violet blinked her eyes innocently, "Why ever would she want to do that, _there is_ no you and me. That's silly. Is it some kind of pretend you play? How cute, playing games with your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," Buddy snapped. Violet watched finding his freckles dancing across his face with each change of his expression; he was cute when he was mad. Violet mentally slapped herself and tried to focus on the fact that he was a jerk - to try and chase away any other thoughts of the similar type.

"She's not? " Violet said gasping. "You broke up with her? Ah, did you two have a lover's quarrel."

Buddy clenched his fists and backed Violet up against the hallway wall. He placed a hand on either side of her head trapping her. "What am I supposed to tell her, you exposed my hiding place and then you called her over. She saw me with you."

"I'm sure you can work things out," Violet said patting his arm while trying to press as close the wall as she could. "Just explain that you love her and I'm sure she'll forgive you and take you back. I can tell her it was all a misunderstanding. That and," began Violet with a smirk she stepped closer to Buddy ignoring the quickened pace of her heart, "and aren't you a _genius_? I'm sure a _genius_ like you will have no problems at all coming up with a plausible excuse."

Buddy growled and smacked her hand away taking a step closer so that he was towering over her she had to look straight up to see into his eyes. "She is not," he snarled "my girl friend."

Violet wondered if he was trying to intimidate her or scare her, because he wasn't succeeding on the contrary he was stirring up quite a different emotion within her. This only proved to make her angry, as her urges went against what her mind felt. She hated him. _Hated _him. He was a jerk, egotistical, and… and… a jerk… did she say that already?

"Well, then," Violet said raising an eyebrow, "you probably should ask her out. Oh, look her she comes, you're going to have to come up with another excuse from that brilliant mind of yours to explain this situation as well."

"I'm no fool she's not there," Buddy sneered.

Someone cleared her throat. Violet for a moment found it hard to believe that Buddy wasn't a super, for he moved with inhumanly speed away from her. Buddy's blue eyes narrowed when he saw who it was, to his relief it wasn't Mirage, but he was still angry for Violet getting the best of him.

"Hello Krista," Violet said cheerfully.

Buddy grumbled something incoherent and stomped down the hall turning out of sight. Krista watched him go and pointed to Violet and then in the direction Buddy had left shaking her head.

"Come on," Krista said walking to their room and opening the door. "Get in here you."

Violet entered the room and smiled innocently at Krista.

"Violet," whined Krista once the door was closed. "You know Mirage is going to keep you close to her to keep an eye on you. You need to be careful she -"

"So how's Jason," Violet interrupted.

Krista smiled the new subject lighting up her features in an adorable way. "We're going out tomorrow night to see a movie, I mean it's with a whole group of people but do you want to come? I mean it'll be like a wind down thing seeing as tomorrow will be the first day."

Violet agreed thinking it could be fun. The got ready for bed and went to sleep, Violet, however, took longer than she would have like to fall asleep. For some reason she kept replaying the moment when Buddy had been so close to her. She could get is freckled face out of her mind. Frustrated she screamed into her pillow.

"I've got more taste than that," mumbled Violet into the material. "He's not even my type." An image of Tony floated into her head. Tony hadn't been her type either. She groaned. So what was her type, then? Maybe she didn't have a type, if so then she decided that she would make up one, so far she knew it wasn't Tony or Buddy. Satisfied with her progress she drifted to sleep, finally.


	3. Chapter 3

u Disclaimer: /u I do claim ownership of the Incredibles characters – this is merely a piece of fan fiction.

u The Setting: /u This story takes place a college for supers. There are various age groups at the school, as it isn't limited to just college levels. Violet however is there to attend the college portion. The characters have never met, so I suppose you could refer to it as taking place in a parallel dimension. Personalities are going to be the same, as well as a few side characters, example: Mirage. The rest of the characters – if they don't sound familiar that's because I made them up to help with plot reasons.

Chapter Three

The next morning Violet awoke with butterflies in her stomach she was nervous about the first day, but excited as well. Krista and she grabbed a quick breakfast – as they had slept in a little late – and hurried off to their first class. When Violet arrived in the honors literature room she found that it was already filling rapid, she supposed since it was an honor class everyone had been prompt or early – where she made it just in time. There were only a couple seats left. No make that one; someone had just sat in the other. Violet moved to sit in the other chair, and that's when she recognized the flaming red hair of Buddy. She sat down in her seat cringing when he looked up at her.

"What are you doing here," he grumbled.

"Well, you see," Violet said as if explaining to a child, "this is a school, and this is a classroom. That man up at the front is a teacher, and I'm here to attend his class, as that is what happens when you go to school."

Buddy glared at her, and Violet wished she hadn't taken the honors class. Panicking she looked at her schedule – most of her classes were honors classes.

"I shouldn't have to tell you to be quiet," called the calming voice of the Professor. He sat on the edge of his desk and crossed his arms. "Today's discussion is on Crime and Punishment written in 1866 by Russian author Fyodor Dostoevsky." The Professor went on to ramble about facts. Violet couldn't focus; instead she was too worried about putting distance between her and Buddy. She dared a peek out of the corner of her eye and found him staring at her. She slipped her headband off and let her black hair fall like a curtain between her and Buddy. Violet ran a hand through her hair making sure that Buddy wouldn't be able to glare or stare at her – at least if he did she wouldn't be able to tell, and he wouldn't be able to make eye contact with her.

She was doodling on her page, when she heard Buddy grumble something under his breath. Violet tried to make sense of what he was muttering he seemed to be adding side comments to everything the professor was saying.

"He just wasn't smart enough," breathed Buddy sarcastically, "he could have gotten away with it, but he got too emotional."

The Professor was talking about the pawnbroker and Raskolnikov killing her – luck had been on his side but in the end he had turned himself in, to do the right thing.

Violet raised her hand, speaking before she was called upon, "Raskolnikov thought he was a great person, able to complete such feats to improve himself and others. Through out the book he does deeds of goodness, such as taking care of the drunkards family – where he meets Sonya."

"Yeah, but," began Buddy shifting in his seat to face her, "he may have been doing good deeds, but that didn't mean he wasn't still a failure. The little success he earned was by luck even then he became his own enemy. He wasn't strong enough. He was right, though; there are those who are above the normal common people. Just look around you now."

Violet had swept her hair behind her ear so that she could see Buddy. "That is genetics in act. A person with abilities, other than an average human, still might not be able to achieve the mental strength or confidence a normal person could." Violet was thinking about herself to some extent when she said that, she had been shy and self-conscious in her earlier years. Her powers had meant nothing then.

Buddy and Violet were the only ones talking, the rest of the room had silenced but neither Buddy nor Violet seemed to realize this. Buddy continued, "So what your saying is, say someone who wasn't a super, who had, maybe, great intelligence, might be greater in status than that of a super?"

"Yes," Violet said not noticing that Buddy had just been referring to himself. "Just because the super has abilities other than a average human, doesn't mean they area able to accomplish something like Raskolnikov did. An average human might be better at making difficult decisions than a super."

Finally the Professor spoke up, "You two obviously have a lot to offer the class." He was very pleased. "I was just about to assign the first assignment, and now I think I want to divide you up into partners. Ms. Parr and Mr. Pine, you two are in a group," the Professor went through the class pairing everyone up.

"Why did you do that," hissed Violet. Her hair fell back in her face frustrated she tried to sweep it behind her ear. It fell back in place.

"It was you who decided to start a discussion," Buddy reached forward and brushed her hair to tuck it behind her ear, he was grinning smugly. "Do you really think that a normal person could be the equal, if not the better of a super?"

Violet glared pulling back from him. She slipped her headband back on. "Yes… in some cases, but I have yet to find one."

Buddy's smug grin shrunk down to a frown and he turned back in his seat crossing his arms and starred straight ahead.

The rest of the class seemed to hurry by. Buddy ignored Violet as if she were invisible, and quite possibly she could have been, but if he was going to treat her as if she were than that saved her the trouble of actually having to do such. When the class ended the Professor told Buddy and Violet he was looking forward to their project results. Outside the classroom Violet expected Buddy to stop and talk to her about the project, but he just stormed down the hall. Violet shrugged her shoulders passing by the partners as they discussed what they were going to do for the assignment.

Violet entered her next class promptly this time, it was another honors class: honors chemistry. Much to her disgust, Buddy entered the room with a rush of other students. Violet let out a sigh of relief when Rebecca sat down next to her; thankfully she wouldn't have to sit with Buddy in this class. She could handle one class, but nothing more.

"You know," started Rebecca looking across the room, she propped her elbow on the table and set her head in her hand, "Buddy isn't that bad looking, I would give it a shot if it weren't for Mirage."

Violet rolled her eyes but Rebecca didn't see. "Why don't you just talk to him? Who cares about Mirage?"

Rebecca's elbow momentarily phased through the table. "Are you kidding," she said withdrawing her elbow from the solid object, Violet had almost forgotten that Rebecca was the one who could phase through things. "Mirage messes people up, you don't want to make her angry. It's only a matter of time before she - " Rebecca was cut off when the Professor called for quiet.

"I have here," he started holding up a sheet of paper, "a seating chart."

The class groaned, complaining that seating charts were for high school. The professor told them those were the perks of teaching at a super school and a private school: you could teach however you wished to.

Violet, nevertheless, was crossing her fingers. There was no way her luck could be so bad that she would sit next to Buddy would it? As the professor called out the names Violet sighed with relief finding that she was sitting next to a boy named Travis who had been sitting at the lunch table the other day – Violet thought that he and Misty might be dating. She was chatting with him happily, even more so when she saw that Buddy was seated at the back of the room, and her at the front. She smiled talking avidly with Travis.

"Professor," called a voice from the back, "if it's not too much trouble could I have a front seat. I have a eye problem, and I can't see the board from here." The professor turned to face the one who was sitting next to Buddy.

_Oh no, oh no,_ thought Violet to herself.

The kid had some type of super power that dealt with his eyes, Violet wasn't paying too much attention, only that to the fact that he would be moved. The professor, after asking the kid if contacts or glasses would work, and after being told why they wouldn't work, scanned the seating chart in his hand.

"Okay, you may switch places with…" Violet held her breath. "With… Ms. Parr."

Violet groaned aloud, while an agonizing scream bellowed in her mind. Slowly, painfully, she moved her stuff to the back table.

Buddy sighed, "Why don't you just let me handle everything, and you pretend that I'm not here."

"Generous offer, but I want to learn what's being taught. Let's switch the roles in your plan and you have a deal."

Buddy shrugged. "Fine, be that way. Do it then." He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on the table. He pulled out a book from his bag (Crime and Punishment), and began to read. Violet followed the directions for the lab, but every once in a while, without looking up, Buddy would mutter things about what she was doing wrong.

"No, that's the wrong temperature."

Violet turned on him her eyes wide. "How do you know you haven't even looked up!" she challenged. She was frustrated that he was commenting harshly on everything that she did.

"I can just tell."

Violet grumbled to herself as she adjust the temperature – he had been right – she had double-checked, and he had been right. The class went by painfully slow, but in the end she was rewarded high marks for a job well done. Deep down she knew that she wouldn't have done so well if Buddy hadn't been adding his smug but correct comments.

After class Violet went to lunch, Jason and Krista were sitting closer than ever before. Krista looked up for a moment and a sympathetic smile crossed her lips. "Just don't tell Mirage." Violet had a feeling the Krista was talking about her classes with Buddy seeing as that was what Violet was thinking about.

_I should have just went to a normal college but no I wanted to go to the super school to meet other supers…_ Violet's thoughts trailed off when she realized Mirage wasn't sitting with them. Not that she was complaining. She heard a tinkling giggle and looked around to find the source. Mirage was sitting with Buddy. _Mirage was sitting with Buddy._ Violet stared and watched as Mirage rested a delicate hand on Buddy's arm. Violet felt something roar to life in her chest. Was it jealousy? No. No. No. She hated Buddy. To keep herself calm she replayed all his criticizing remarks from the previous class. That did the trick; she could look at them and almost feel happy that her two _favorite _people had found each other finally. Now she could avoid them together.

"So are you coming to the movie tonight?" Jason asked; he had an arm wrapped around Krista's waist. Violet suddenly felt a little twinge of pain, when she realized that everyone was pairing up except her. She brushed the emotion aside. It was only her first day no need for such thoughts.

"Oh, yeah of course. Sounds like fun." Jason told Violet that it was on school property, and that they had a recreation room in the basement with a big TV set and lots of couches. It was like having a movie theater in the school. He was talking about how the teachers and the head master wanted the kids to stay on the grounds as much as possible, hoping to discourage them from going out and causing mayhem.

Lunch over, Violet headed to her next class. Western Civilization, and it, sadly, was an honors class. She was optimistic, however, there was no way in hell that she could have another class with Buddy. Violet entered the classroom and looked around. Her books tumbled to the floor with a _thud_.

"Here let me get that for you," smiled Buddy. He picked them up and handed them to her. He then pointed in a direction to the far side of the room. "I'm sitting there, so please," he pointed to the opposite side of the room. "Sit there."

"It'll be harder to admire me from that great of distance," Violet was smiling slightly, but only because she knew Buddy had the same mutual worry.

"I'll manage." Buddy took his side of the room and Violet took hers.

"Tut, tut," spoke up a small woman in pink. The professor. She shook her finger at everyone. "I'm not good with names so, please, I have a seating arrangement for you all, by alphabetical order."

Violet closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. Buddy's last name was Pine, she had learned that earlier that morning, in her first class. And hers, hers was Parr. Hopefully there was another 'P' last name to sit in between them. Deep down, she knew that there wasn't, of course there wasn't. Buddy seemed to have the same idea. As soon as Violet's name was called, once she sat down, before Buddy's name was even uttered, he was already sitting next to Violet. The professor glared at him.

"Pine?" asked Buddy.

The woman looked at her charts, and then as if nothing had happened she continued down the list. Violet let her hair down, the curtain of black between her and Buddy. Something was bugging her, though. "Why are you and Mirage dating now? Yesterday you were so eager to avoid her."

Buddy smirked. "Worried she'll get between us?" Violet raised an eyebrow and gave him a look of amusement. "It's much to complicated to explain, and much too great of a story to waste on you."

Violet growled and shook her head, vowing to ignore him forever, but that was short lived. "How can it be complicated? What are you pretending to like her in order to gain something, or what?"

Buddy laughed, and gave Violet a genuine smile but he didn't answer instead he, looked ahead at the teacher. A moment later he shot Violet a glance out of the corner of his eye he chuckled and resumed listening to the lecture. Violet sighed and tried to listen to what the teacher was saying about Socrates and Plato. She had read Plato's republic and thought that Socrates was a pompous old man who thought he was the greatest there ever was… just like Buddy.

Violet survived class and was glad that she only had three classes today – three classes that were all with Buddy. Then there was the project that she and Buddy were supposed to work on together, and she hadn't a clue of what they should do it on; it was supposed to be a detailed explanation of what one of the characters was thinking at every major stage in the book. Violet despite everything she would have rather be doing – like burning her eyeballs – knew she need to talk to Buddy.

"So, Buddy," she said walking with him out of the Western civilization classroom. "Who do you want to do the C & P assignment on?"

Buddy looked around perplexed, "Are you talking to me?" he asked placing a hand on his chest, a fake look of surprise on his face.

Violet sighed. "Yes, we do have an assignment together. Let's get it over with and then you won't have to worry your little red head about me talking to you."

"Don't worry about it."

"Sorry?" Violet shook her head. "Don't worry about what?"

"The assignment I'm perfectly capable of doing it on my own. When I'm done you can put your name on it." Buddy started to walk faster, just enough so that it made it difficult to keep up with him, especially if you were trying to walk side by side down the hall of students.

"No. I'm going to work on the project with you."

"Fine," Buddy said stopping. Violet stopped too but a few people rammed her and she fell against Buddy. She tried to back away, but she was only knocked forward once more. Buddy laughed. Violet glared and put up a force field around herself and Buddy. There were a few satisfying _thumps_ as people walked into her barrier.

Buddy was even more amused by this. "Well done," he commented approvingly.

"Anyways, there is no way that you are working on the project by yourself. It's a partner project for crying out loud. What are you going to pull the angsty angle that you 'work alone' whatever! We're done. I've had quite enough of you that and…"

"Excuse me?" Violet looked down to her right, a small girl was waiting for Violet to drop the force field so she could go around. The halls were almost empty except for a few stranglers. In her rage Violet had expanded the force field blocking the hall completely. The small girl shrugged her shoulders, tired of waiting, and transformed into a bird soaring over the top of the force field to land on the other side. She walked away without looking back. Violet dropped the force field and pressed her fingers hard to her forehead in aggravation.

"Oh, Buddy!" called a cheerful voice from down the hall. Violet heard Buddy sigh softly as he turned to face the one coming down the hall.

"Head master," Buddy said with a cheery smile – a fake cheery smile.

Violet recognized the Head Master from his pictures around the school; he had dark brown hair that was thinning slightly at the top. He was an average sized man, but compared to Buddy he was quite short. He had a small mustache that he stroked with one hand. "Whose your friend?" asked the Head Master looking Violet over.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Von Stat, I'm Violet," Violet shook the man's hand but the man wasn't really paying attention to Violet.

"I just got back today and I hear that you and Mirage are doing well," commented Von Stat.

Buddy nodded his head, the same cheesy fake smile plastered to his lips. "Very well, sir, I think your daughter is an amazing person."

_Daughter?_ Violet tried to figure out why Buddy would want to please the Head Master by dating his daughter. Only hadn't Buddy said that Mirage wasn't his girlfriend. This was all very confusing. Did Buddy like her or not? Wait why did she care whether he liked Mirage or not? She didn't.

Violet said good-bye to the two but neither of them paid her any mind, suited her just fine. She walked down the hall towards her room, wondering what she could do to kill sometime before the movie party. Once she dropped her stuff off in the room, and decided that she would go wander around.

She was just about to round a corner when she heard hushed voices whispering. Violet turned only her head invisible and peered around the corner. Buddy and Mr. Von Stat were talking to one another. Violet was just hearing the tail end of the conversation.

"You'll have it ready soon then I hope," said the Head Master.

Buddy nodded his head, slowly and then shrugged, "I'm working as fast as I can, seeing what little equipment you've given me."

"You've done fine on the other assignments I've given you, but why would this one cause you so much trouble."

"If you knew you would do it yourself wouldn't you? Just take my word I need more time, and more supplies."

Mr. Von Stat raised his voice slightly. "You're always asking for more supplies."

"Sorry, sir, I am trying my best," Buddy hung his head slightly and then crossed his arms. " Has Mirage talked about me much lately?"

Von Stat smiled, "You want to make sure my lovely daughter isn't out shopping for other boys? Ah, Buddy if you're not careful she might break your heart. Well, son, take care I'll talk to you later."

Violet pulled her head back and started to walk the other way, her head visible once more. What were they talking about? Did Buddy really like Mirage then? It sounded like it from the conversation. Maybe they did have a fight and Buddy didn't like Violet teasing him because Mirage had dumped him. So calling Mirage his girl friend had upset him because it was no longer true. Nothing was making sense, and more importantly Violet couldn't get rid of the tightening sensation in her chest, or the slight depression that seemed to overcome her.

A Word From Your Author: I promise that there is actually a plot to this story, that and a lot of Synlet goodness. I try to make sure Buddy is in there a lot. I make sure not to go more than a few paragraphs without having him make an appearance. Don't you think the way she had to sit by him in every class was amusing? I thought it was. Each time was different. I thought it was clever, but then again I can be quite vain in my ideas.

Please R&R I'd love to hear what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

u Disclaimer: /u I do claim ownership of the Incredibles characters – this is merely a piece of fan fiction.

u The Setting: /u This story takes place at a college for supers. There are various age groups at the school, as it isn't limited to just college levels. Violet however is there to attend the college portion. The characters have never met, so I suppose you could refer to it as taking place in a parallel dimension. Personalities are going to be the same, as well as a few side characters, example: Mirage. The rest of the characters – if they don't sound familiar that's because I made them up to help with plot reasons.

Chapter Four

Violet was very much looking forward to the movie party; it was her chance to get away from Buddy. Once Krista was done with classes, she and Violet hung out together until it was time to go to the recreational room.

"Do you know what movie we're watching?" inquired Violet.

"Nah, all I care about is that Jason is going to be there," Krista gave a silly giggle. Violet shook her head smiling.

They arrived in the basement of the school and Violet – once hearing it was in the basement – didn't expect it to look so grand. But, in fact, it was actually quite impressive. There were a dozen couches all set up on platforms as if it were a movie theater but with couches instead of the folding down chairs. There was a large wide screen TV in the center of the room, and set strategically on the wall was large surround speakers. Violet smiled feeling as if she were actually at the theaters.

The movie hadn't started yet; a kid was down in front getting ready to put in the movie. The only light was from the blue screen of the TV. Violet gulped nervously when she realized that almost every couch was almost full. Jason had been saving a seat for Krista and she gave Violet a look, saying that she wouldn't abandon Violet.

"No it's okay," Violet reassured her. She spotted a couch that had one spot open, and she recognized Rebecca in the dim light. "I'll go sit over there."

Krista happily went to sit with Jason and Violet made her way towards Rebecca. Rebecca was sitting on the couch with Misty but the couch was set close to another – and that was were Violet's open seat was. Someone was already sitting in the couch, but they were turned away talking to someone; in the poor lighting Violet couldn't tell who it was, maybe a new friend.

Violet sat down and began talking with Misty and Rebecca, it turned out that neither of them knew what movie was playing either. Violet hoped that it wasn't some horror movie. The screen in front of them flickered to life, casting an eerie glow around the room. Violet sat through the previews while everyone was talking around her. Someone nudged her on the shoulder.

"Hey, switch me spots," it was Rebecca, "Mirage isn't here and I want to sit next to him." Misty giggled and smacked Rebecca on the arm.

"No, don't," whispered Misty. "There's no telling what she'll do if you sit her next to him.

Violet was confused. "Sit next to who?" She then looked at the person she was sitting by. He had his arms crossed, and there was a stern look across his freckled face. Violet shut her eyes for a moment and then opened them; as if that would prove that he was merely and illusion, that there was no way this could be happening.

He didn't look at her so Violet decided to ignore him back. Rebecca and Misty were drawn together whispering. Violet leaned their direction away from Buddy. She wished she had noticed who it was sooner – the light had been so poor that she hadn't been able to make out the face. It was no use, Misty and Rebecca were so involved in talking with one another that Violet was left sitting in silence next to Buddy.

The movie started, and immediately Violet wished she were somewhere else the movie started out with a violent bloody murder. She jumped several times within the first five minutes, and she found her legs were pulled up in front of her with her hands covering her eyes. She heard a chuckle and saw that Buddy was watching her, laughing at _her._ She dropped her hands from her face and stared at the screen trying not to look frightened.

She felt him lean towards her slightly. His presence was slightly reassuring, but also slightly frustrating as Violet wished he wasn't sitting next to her. "Your not scared are you?" he asked with his arms still crossed.

"No, I'm not," said Violet curtly. She flinched when another act of terrific violence was displayed in full detail across the screen. Buddy laughed. Others around the room were screaming and shrieking. A couple people yelled and made a group of girls jump.

"I think you are," Buddy urged teasing her.

Violet shut her eyes and tried to shut out the sounds. She didn't deny it this time. Buddy knew she was scared so what did it matter, he was a jerk. With her eyes still closed she felt something drop around her shoulders and pull her close. Cracking one eye open Violet snuck a peek to her right. Buddy was watching the movie, but it was his arm that was around her. Violet looked up at the movie, and regretted it immediately.

"Oh," she exclaimed and turned her face into Buddy's warm chest.

He chuckled softly, but held her closer. "I can tell you when it's safe to look," he whispered to her, absent-mindedly stroking her black hair.

"I doubt there are any moments that I would be interested in watching." Violet took a deep breath inhaling Buddy's sweet scent. She was suddenly not so scared.

Violet, just for an excuse to snuggle up to Buddy closer, would open her eyes and stare at the movie screen.

"You're just torturing yourself, you know," said Buddy. He was talking about the movie, but as Violet starred at the light flickering over Buddy's t-shirt she took it to mean something else.

"I know," she murmured pressing against him, "I just can't help it."

Buddy got up and left just as the screen turned to black and the credits began to roll. The lights went on and when they did Violet didn't see any sign of Buddy. Just as well she shouldn't have been enjoying herself, she shouldn't have pulled away just as soon as his arm had curled protectively around her. Yes, that is what she should have done, but… she didn't.

Violet lay in bed listening to Krista tell her all about her wonderful time with Jason. Krista and Jason had shared a kiss, and Krista was going into the fine details of what everything he did meant.

_I wonder what it would be like to kiss Buddy_, Violet thought. Krista kept talking and Violet lay there letting her self enjoy a simple fantasy just this once, and then she would never do it again. She replayed the evening in her mind, thinking that during one part of the movie when she was especially scared he would pull her close whisper something charming in her ear, and then she would lean up…

"So, who was it that you sat by?" Krista asked.

Violet's flight of the imagination ended. "Oh," she said knowing it was foolish to allow her to think such things, "No one special."

A Word From Your Author: I'm so sorry that it took me so long, and then, I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short. I've been really busy. (How many times do you hear that excuse?) But I promise to have more soon, real soon, like soon-soon. I just don't know when… but soon. I love Synlet, so I will never be able to abandon this story. I just love Violet and Buddy.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you so much for the little bit of reviews I've received lately. It really inspired me to pick this story back up. I wasn't sure if people were enjoying this story, and I was afraid to continue it thinking that perhaps my audience would prefur it if I saved them the trouble of having to read my attempt at Snylet. I'm grateful to be proved wrong. For as you all know Snylet rocks!

Chapter Five

Violet had all of Tuesday free, the way her schedule was worked out she would have fives classes every other day and then a day-in-between break.

Smacking her lips she curled out of bed wondering what tasks she should add to her to-do list for the day. She probably should try to track Buddy down to set up a time to work on their Crime and Punishment project.

_If only I could just block out the other night from my mind. I can't let myself like him. He and Mirage have a super weird relationship together and I don't need drama my first week of school._

After a little breakfast, Violet asked around to see if anyone had seen Buddy. Turned out he had a workshop all to himself across campus. Following the directions given to her by Jason – Krista's now official boyfriend – Violet set her jaw as she stalked her way across the lawn, determined to get at least some of the project done with Buddy today. The sooner she got it completed the sooner she wouldn't have to work with Buddy.

"Hey, Vi! Where ya headed off to?" It was Rebecca she was carrying a large plat pot in her arms, as she too seemed to be headed the same direction as Violet.

"I have to work on a project with Buddy," Violet said somewhat curtly. She hadn't forgotten that Rebecca had an attraction to Buddy that Rebecca had vocalized on several occasions…. Not that it matter. Violet didn't like Buddy anyways.

"Oh, you're so lucky!" Rebecca grinned, turning and walking in step with Violet as they walked down the tiled path towards what looked like to be a giant greenhouse and a large cement building with thick glass windows.

"Sure… well, not really. It's going to be a pain." Then why did Violet have this excited feeling in the pit of her stomach. Violet had been so grateful that Krista was obsessed with Jason, it seemed to Violet that when Krista was thinking her own thoughts, or talking Krista wasn't able to focus on other's thoughts. Violet hoped it continued to stay that way until she harnessed this unwanted feeling.

Rebecca entered the greenhouse while Violet continued on towards the cement building. She stopped standing in front of a large steel door. As she raised a fist to knock, she immediately regretted coming to find Buddy. She would just talk to him tomorrow in class. Maybe she didn't want to see him everyday. Yeah, she didn't. You don't want to see the people you hate on a daily basis right?

_Then why do I want to see him so badly?_

Violet groaned with her fist still raised in the air.

"Come in," crackled a voice over a speaker. The steel door swung open.

Violet rolled her eyes and used her raised hand to smack her forehead. She had some issues that would need to be handled very promptly.

Inside Violet found yet another door, but this one was already propped slightly ajar. She pushed it inward and stepped into a large two-story vaulted ceiling room where silver and black parts lay strewn across the floors and tables. In the center of the room was Mirage sitting on a table with her legs swinging freely as Buddy worked tight shouldered next to her. He was hunched over the table with his back to the door.

"Who is it?" Buddy grumbled. It had been Mirage who had called Violet into the room.

Mirage clicked her tongue. "Our dear friend Violet," she replied. "I'll let you two work on that project you said you needed to work on today." Mirage gracefully hopped from the table turning towards Buddy, and standing on tip-toe planted a kiss on Buddy's cheek with her eyes starring smugly in Violet's direction.

Violet crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow.

_Yes, I see he's yours sweet-heart. You're not as smart as you think you are you pretty little thing._

The monster side of Violet wanted so badly for Buddy to only be using Mirage for some reason, and the other side, her more docile logical thinking side… wished for the same thing.

Mirage brushed by Violet, and Violet could tell from her walk that Mirage intended to bump Violet. At the right moment Violet pushed a small force field out from her own shoulder. Instead of bumping into Violet, Mirage teetered to the side; stumbling very ungraceful like.

"Oh, be careful," Violet said in deep concern, masking all sarcasm. "Are you alright?"

Mirage twisted her arm out of Violet's helpful grasp and flinger her hair stormed out of the workshop slamming the door so hard that it rattled the steel frame.

A huge booming laugh erupted from Buddy who had been still standing with his back to Violet.

"What?" Violet asked walking forward to where he stood.

Buddy just lifted a flat piece of metal, which he had used as a mirror to watch the interaction between Violet and Mirage without having to turn around.

"Clever," Violet said shaking her head, a smile of her own stretching her lips.

"I am a _genius_," Buddy said giving Violet a genuine smile.

Violet felt her breath catch and her knees soften. Stupid Buddy. 

"Not that clever," sighed Violet. For some reason she wanted Buddy to be rude back, as if that way it would be easier to hate him.

Buddy rolled his eyes and retuned his attention to his project. "What do you want Ms. Parr?"

"We have a project assignment that we, although not in agreement, have been asked to complete together. With our collaborated efforts we are to design a theory branched from the specified book, and then create a presentation on said theory."

"All business then? What a shame," Buddy said still not looking up.

Violet shook her head. "I'm sorry Mr. Pine, but your girlfriend obviously has claimed you for herself. I would never _dream _of interfering."

Buddy turned leaning against the table and crossing his arms. "Oh, I would really doubt that you would let something little like that stand in your way," Buddy's cool blue eyes locked with Violet's. "At least, someone who wasn't _weak_ and _annoying_ might Do you really wish to work on this project together? My offer still stands. I will work on it alone." Buddy turned back to the table as if looking into Violet's eyes was too much. "You're more than welcome to pencil in your name on whatever I decide to do."

It took a lot of strength, but Violet didn't scream. "We're in this together."

"Even if I'm not a super like yourself?"

"Even if I'm not a _genius_ like yourself?" Violet countered.

Buddy looked up sharply. "I never said you weren't smart."

Violet laughed. "And I never said you weren't super. You've only just assumed that I see myself above you."

Setting his tools down with a clatter, Buddy turned once again to face Violet. "You're very strange."

"Okay so I'm smart, but strange?"

"Never said you were smart," Buddy assured.

"But, you said—"

Buddy cut her off, "I never _said _you weren'tsmart, just as I never _said _you were."

"But what is it that you have implied?" Violet breathed in annoyance.

Wiping his hands on a towel Buddy shook his head. "Alright, as much as I love our verbal exchange, instead of trying to pick a fight with me, why don't we begin to make some progress on this project you are so determined to work on?"

Violet decided to let the conversation drop; she knew Buddy would never have anything nice to say about her anyways. "Yes, what and _ingenious_ proposition."

Buddy glanced at her sideways, with either amusement or displeasure, Violet really wasn't sure.

"Where do you want to work?" Violet asked.

"We can go back to the housing wing and work on the project in my room," Buddy all but ordered.

Almost choking Violet managed a few words. "Your room?"

This time it was definitely amusement donned across Buddy's features. "Settle down my love, nothing shall pass between us today," he said this very sarcastically, but then his face changed to one of a more serious nature. "It is clear you abhor me, and though you may have no respect for me I can assure you that I have no interest in you, other than that of finishing this project."

"Wait," Violet said tapping her fingertips to her lips. "I never _said _I abhorred you."

Buddy paused as if waiting for something else. "Fine, whatever, are you alright with it then? Or do you want me to work on it alone?"

"No, I'm coming with," assured Violet.

There was suddenly a strange noise crackling through the air. Violet was about to open her mouth and ask what it was that was making the noise, when Buddy turned to stare at the table his eyes growing wide.

"Damn," he reached forward for the strange box like devise he had been working on earlier. 

An instinctual alarm went off in Violet's head. Buddy was worried and as a result she was soaking up the anxiety like a sponge.

"What is it?" Violet asked.

Buddy only cursed again, and turned to grab Violet sweeping her up into a tight hold. "Barrier rig—"

But before he could finish Violet had a barrier formed around the box. Her purple orb turned a blinding white, before turning gray with smoke.

Opening his eyes Buddy looked down at Violet; still holding on to her he looked over his shoulder at the table where a purple orb had his invention contained.

"I didn't think you would know to..."

Violet grinned. "Okay, now I'm not only convinced you're a genius, but that you're a mad scientist as well!" She didn't completely hate having his arms wrapped protectively around her.

She released the force field about the same time Buddy released her.

"Come on, let's go work on the project," Buddy said as if nothing had happened.

Violet starred at him confused. "What about your little box?"

"I was distracted when I was working on it and made a mistake."

"What distracted you? Mirage your beautiful girl friend?"

Buddy shook his head as he opened the door for Violet waiting for her to walk out the workshop. "Not Mirage. This girl's smart she knew where to put the barrier without me having to tell her."

"Wait, so now are you _saying_ I'm smart."

"Might be, didn't say your name though," Buddy said as they walked down the path Violet had moments ago walked with Rebecca.

Violet couldn't help but grin. "Close as a compliment I'll ever get from you though, right?"

"Smart girl."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Violet walked with Buddy to the dorms, and all the while she couldn't allow herself to forget Buddy's touch as he had held her close against his chest. Buddy insisted on silence as they crossed the campus to his room; he claimed he needed a moment at least filled with silence before he had to listen to Violet chatter endlessly about the stupid project. Violet promptly called him a jerk, and then stubbornly kept quiet even when the silence escalated to one of a very awkward atmosphere.

"Here," grunted Buddy pushing a panel on the side of the doorframe he had stopped in front of. A small screen appeared from the woodwork, and Buddy placed his hand on the pad. A click emitted from the lock of the door. He shouldered past Violet and walked into the room. Violet watched impressed as the scanner flipped back into the wall, seamless, and apparently invisible. Invisible. She smiled.

"Okay, Buddy ready to kick some project butt?" Violet said cheerfully as she followed Buddy into the room. Her jaw dropped as she served a normal bedroom that looked exactly like her own a few hallways down.

"Shut the door," Buddy all but yelled.

Violet rolled her eyes. "Our relationship being kept secret then?"

Buddy sneered. "If you leave it open my adoring fans will swarm the place, and since you insist on completing this project simultaneously we need not be disturbed. I rather not spend more time with you than I have to."

"As a team," Violet said simply straying over to a large dresser, like she had in her room. There was a comb, a watch that had the parts removed and spilled across the glossy top of the dresser, and an empty picture frame.

"What?" Buddy asked as he walked over to the window seat and pulled open the curtains letting the natural light stream into the rooms.

"We're working together as a team, not simultaneously. You have worked in a team before haven't you?"

Buddy paused for a second pulling out a thin silver laptop and setting it on a table he had pulled away from the wall. "I've worked _in_ a team," he said while pulling up two chairs to the table. "I've never – as you are probably referring – worked in _collaboration_ with… anyone."

"Only moments ago we were a team to stop your mad scientist project from exploding," Violet said determined to not let the subject drop. She plopped down into one of the chairs Buddy had pulled up to the table and crossed her arms.

"It wasn't going to do much damage at critical, it would have just burn, and cut us up a little."

Violet could only remember Buddy's arms encasing her protectively. "Not _us. _Only you."

"You would have only put your shield up around yourself?" Buddy said bitterly.

Violet shook her head. "You jumped in front of me," she left out the part about her enjoying his embrace or even that he did wrap his arms around her, "If I hadn't known what was going on, and hadn't put up a shield at all, only you would have felt the impact from your rouge invention."

Buddy stared at her for a moment, "I have no idea what point you are trying to make. Anyways, I only grabbed you because from assessing the situation the best course of action for me to take, to insure _my_ safety, was to hold on to you. If you responded to the danger and created a force field I wanted to be in it."

Violet sighed. Really hoped that wasn't the reason. Had he really only been thinking about himself? "Never mind," Violet said rivaling Buddy's bitter tone. "Let's get this stupid project finished."

"Fine, by me," Buddy said pounding a button on the laptop's keyboard.

"Fine, by me," mimicked Violet childishly.

Buddy stared at her raising an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything and just turned to the screen; a picture of mirage and Buddy kissing was the desktop picture, and Violet felt like getting up and leaving. She could just pencil her name in on the project after Buddy finished it. Why was she trying to put in the effort of working with him?

Violet turned to watch Buddy as he began rambling about what they could possibly do their project thesis on. She wasn't listening to him, but instead examining him. She watched as the muscles in his arms flexed as he rubbed his jaw - beautiful sea blue eyes starring at the screen. His freckles suited his small nose. Once more here eyes were drawn to his. People said eyes were the windows to the soul, but Violet was sure she couldn't see any truth in Buddy's eyes. Masked. Maybe eyes were like a mask, and the trick was trying to make that mask… trying to make that mask turn invisible. 

"In order to work as a team you do have to give your own feedback," Buddy said turning to her. He stiffened as if realizing she had been studying him.

"Right, well," Violet said trying to think if she had heard anything Buddy had said. "Why don't we do it on the 'you don't have to be a super to be a super, and supers aren't always super'… thing."

"That wasn't in the list I gave you," Buddy said shaking his head, and starring at the screen once more.

"Well, if you click those keys right there," Violet said pointing to that keyboard, "you can type in the letters, which then form words, and then sentences, and before you know it you'll have a new list!" Violet smiled widely.

For a moment she though Buddy was going to yell at her. Instead he chuckled. "Okay, Ms. Parr, we can use that if you wish."

"No."

"What?" Buddy said frustrated, "Now you don't want to use it? Make up your mind!"

"No, I don't want it to be what I want. What do you want? It should be what we both want to do."

Buddy paused, and the quietly turned to look at her. His eyes were fixed on hers, but they had a far off look gleaming from them. He turned back to the computer and deleted everything he had done. With a few rapid precision clicks he had the new subject typed.

Violet leaned over to stare, unaware that her chest brushed his arm only just very slightly. Buddy's breath hitched, and he used his other hand to scratch his nose as if that would create a distraction. 

"Super in body or mind?" Violet read from the screen. She sat back thinking for a moment. Mumbling the phrase under her breath. "Yeah, I really like it. Let's go with it."

Buddy and Violet worked on their project with the time passing very painlessly to Violet's surprise. Once Buddy accepted that she was going to work on the project he really didn't seem to mind discussing things with her.

"You really think that someone who isn't super can be stronger, smarter, and over all better than a 'super'?"

Violet was so surprised to learn that Buddy had a deep concern about not being a super. She imagined it would be tough. From what he had told her, it was only him and the Headmaster that were genetically normal humans.

"There was a friend of mine in grade school," Violet began, "She was such a strong person, and I learned so much from her. She taught me a lot about standing up for yourself and not being afraid. The thing I think we should make clear in our project, though, is that this people don't see themselves above people either. It's those people who don't pay attention to abilities that truly have a talent." Violet was surprised at how easily she had told Buddy about her past. She really didn't like talking about anything back as far as junior high, because she hadn't remembering her shy insecure self. She would sometimes look at pictures of her younger self, wishing she could reach into the picture and comfort herself. With Buddy, though, it didn't feel so painful to remember.

"Well, this project is certainly rising above and beyond what the Professor asked for," Buddy said leaning back in his chair scanning the pages of _Crime and Punishment_ for the textual sources for their project. Violet was amazed to find that he could remember where each part was on which page. Photographic memory or something comes with being a genius she guessed.

"That's what he gets when he puts a genius and a stubborn girl together," Violet told him with a smile.

"A smart stubborn girl," Buddy corrected her with a smile of his own. "Come on let's got get lunch, and then if you want we can go back to work on this project."

"Definitely."

Buddy walked with Violet to the lunch area where the kitchen aides let them into the kitchen to make themselves sandwiches. They were on their way back to Buddy's room to eat and work, when a certain slender silver hair beauty turned the corner ahead.

"Buddy, darling, there you are," Mirage called.

"Mirage, darling, there you are," Buddy said back. He did so in a very _un_sarcastic manor, but Violet wondered, hoped, that he was really mocking Mirage.

"Aren't you finished with your assignment, or whatever, yet?" Mirage asked rolling her eyes. "Daddy said he would let you take me to that yummy restaurant tonight, and I was hoping we could spend most of the day together."

"Oh, Mirage, I'm so sorry," Buddy rubbed his face as if it was all very upsetting. "I have to finish this project, though, and it is probably going to take the rest of the day… and night."

"I see," Mirage said narrowing her eyes, more in particularly at Violet. "Well, we shall go another time then darling. Where are you doing this project so I can check up on you a little later?"

"In the workshop," Buddy answered. 

Violet looked up at him confused, but he remained staring at Mirage.

"Excuse me," Mirage said politely to Violet. Violet wanted to punch her. "Could you give me a moment alone with my boyfriend."

"Sure," Violet said. She continued on down the hall, wondering what it was that Buddy saw in Mirage if he was so keen on lying to her, and not to mention avoiding her.

Violet waited around the corner, still holing her sandwich, standing up against Buddy's door. It wasn't long before he appeared, his shoulders hunched as if he had just returned from some gruesome battle.

Violet moved out of the way to let Buddy click open the panel with his free hand to open it. But he didn't place his hand on it like before.

"Here," he said punching in a few numbers and then grabbing Violet's hand he gently pressed it against the pad. "Now you have the key to my room."

"Uh, thanks," Violet said her stomach fluttering from the touch and the idea that she now could enter Buddy's room anytime she liked.

"I don't want Mirage seeing you hovering around my room." He pushed open the door and led her in.

Violet closed the door behind them. "You mean she can't get into your room?" Violet wondered if she really wanted to dig for information. Did she really want to know what was going on with Mirage and Buddy? … Yeah, she did.

"No, she can't. She has her room above mine, and that's the closest she's ever gotten."

"Okay, just trying to clear things up: your girlfriend… hasn't ever been in your room."

"I need some place private okay?" Buddy said frustrated; he tossed his sandwich down onto the table and turned crossing his arms to face Violet.

Violet licked her lips. "You need some place to get away from your girlfriend?"

"Correct."

"The girlfriend, you are always avoiding?"

"Uh…"

"The girlfriend who never seems to understand when you are brushing her off?"

"Well…"

"The girlfriend whom you are obviously not interested in?"

"Okay, wait a second!"

"The girlfriend—"

Buddy cut her off. "Wait. Okay. Yes, I don't like her are you happy now?"

_Yes, very,_ thought Violet. "No. Now I'm confused."

Buddy rolled his eyes and stormed up to her towering over her. "Don't ever say anything to anyone about this."

Violet gave him a look of disbelief. "Are you kidding me? It's not hard to figure out. You're not really making much of an effort. My friend Krista—"

"Krista," Buddy hissed dropping his head slightly to better glare into Violet's eyes. His lips were only inches away from hers. "Krista can read minds, and she and I have come to an understanding of sorts."

"So you're saying I'm the only one who's picked up on this with out telepathic capabilities? I thought that you built a machine to block out Krista's abilities anyways."

Buddy sighed closed his eyes and then slowly opened them. The distance between their faces still remained very close. "Things are quiet complicated little girl."

"I'm determined to figure them out. After all you said I was smart, and that's what smart girls do. We figure things out."

Buddy moved his head away from hers, and she felt a little empty like the further he was away from her the less complete she felt.

"Let's finish this project okay?" Buddy began to walk towards the chairs, but he stopped and turned sharply around to face Violet again. "I have to keep up my charade you were clever in seeing through it. I give you recognition for it, but promise me that you won't tell a soul."

"It's killing you that I figured something out isn't it?"

"You have no idea," said Buddy walking over and collapsing into his chair.

Violet walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry teammate your secrets safe with me."

"If we hadn't been on a team I wouldn't have the problem of you," he told her raising an eyebrow.

"I already suspected something, so me being on a team means I'll watch your back."

Buddy shook his head. "In my experience people only end up stabbing it."

"You can trust me," Violet insisted.

"The problem is I want to," Buddy said brushing her hand off his shoulder, "but I can't."

A/N: Once again the reviews were certainly my fuel for getting this chapter out. I am so very determined to see this story to the end. Synlet forever!


End file.
